Lost Opportunity
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: Luna once doubted her abilities to love good. A tale of how the quirky blonde solved her biggest problem. Unrequited Luna/Harry, but cannon. Harry knows about her feelings in time though, and repays her. V. emotional, but with a happy ending. Songfic.


**Lost Opportunity**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is my first songfic, but the idea's been fully-developed for a while. It's the result of being a hardcore Queen fan, loving the Haruna ship, and thinking how adorable Lily the 2nd's middle name is symbolically. This is AU to a degree because Rolf isn't in Luna's life. The # symbols are supposed to be musical notes. I dedicate this to the two authors who were my inspiration to upload this very moving story: Corruo (who's a fellow Queen fan, as it happens), and Inkfire. **

Life with two pets was quite content enough, plus a steady job and great house. Twenty-seven-year-old Luna Lovegood had lived in her pleasurable house for six years. Those who knew her well suspected Luna would have a definite pull towards it. It had been Bathilda Bagshot's old house. And despite the common legend that hung around the property for a decade, she didn't care. Her owl Morpheus was a great companion - he always delivered her letters correctly. There was also a stray Thestral, Aletheia, which Luna cared for. Every so often Aletheia would wander by, and Luna would come out with raw meat. Along with her animal friends, Luna also valued her neighbours. The Potter family, despite Luna's protests, had taken her under their wing. She was grateful, for the parents were her very dearest friends.

_**#With the morning I face the sun**_

_**I lift my head and smile for everyone#**_

Harry and Ginny fussed over Luna in a friendly way. Probably because she didn't have anyone. I suppose they had a reason for doing so - they were the two people who Luna had affected the most, and they'd affected her the most. After the whole Chamber deal Luna had told Ginny being offbeat wasn't a bad thing. They became instant friends. In their 4th year, Ginny had brought Harry into Luna's compartment. Outcast he was, Harry didn't mind Luna's quirkiness. Luna truly treasured him by the time she comforted him after his godfather's death - he was a truer friend than Ginny. When he asked her to Slughorn's party, it took off the pressure of work and finding her missing shoes - despite the fact they always turned up in the end.

_**#Every afternoon you'll find me working on**_

_**I've got my new shoes on#**_

Luna had been a bridesmaid at Harry and Ginny's wedding. The reasons went back to when Ginny would talk feminine matters with her, and Luna always had an otherworldly way of cheering Harry up when he was in of his moods. Actually, Luna felt closer to Harry because he'd gone through what she had. Ginny had always told her dreamy friend to go and get someone, and Luna had laughed it aside. But there something she wasn't telling Ginny. Luna had someone in her heart - the mystery man filled every part of it. Harry filled her heart. He always had. At Christmas '95, Luna's insides did the conga at Harry's invitation to Slughorn's party. Eight years later, as she sat in the front row of the hall, her insides were plummeting - despite her friends' joy.

_**#Got to be moving on**_

_**That's what they say**_

_**Every night I'm tossed**_

_**And I shake my fevered brow#**_

At the reception, Luna congratulated the newlyweds, hugging them both, and pecking Harry on the cheek. Once Ginny had gone to talk to some friends, Luna looked at Harry once more, and her eyes, so full of love, searched his soul like they had done at Hogwarts. She kissed him fully on the lips. Harry's look asked a thousand questions - but one in particular. _Do you feel that way about me? _Luna nodded. Her heart was breaking - but as Harry touched it, it healed, and went as fast as a Concorde. He whispered something in Luna's ear. She smiled, tears spreading down her face.

_**#**__**Thinking of my lost opportunity#**_

A year later, when Luna was exploring in Finland, she got a letter from Harry. _Dearest Luna. I thought you should know Ginny's pregnant. She thought we should tell you since you're our dearest friend. Before you smudge the parchment, let me say I'm sorry. I'll always care for you, as I have for the last nine years. Forever in your heart, Harry. _Underneath was Harry's kiss symbol he always used on his letters to Luna - a Thestral caricature. That night the Helsinki weather froze Luna's tears - some were out of happiness for the couple, but most were tears of regret for not asking Harry out in her Hogwarts years. A couple of years later, after the Potters' second child was born, to heal the pain, Luna bought Bathilda's place to be closer to her dear friends - this way she could see Harry everyday.

_**#Yes every morning I face the sun**_

_**I get so positive with everyone#**_

A decade after the final battle, Harry sat in the waiting room, hoping Ginny would have a swift delivery. Suddenly he caught the scent of radishes.

"Third time lucky." Luna said hoarsely.

"Look, Luna. I know it's heartbreaking for you. I know. We'll always have mutual love though." Harry enveloped her in his arms, cushioning her light tears.

"In fact, give me one of your radishes."

"Why?"

"You'll see." A half-hour later the doctor told Harry he was ready. Before Harry went in, he gave Luna a very passionate kiss on the lips - one that doubled the feeling that Luna's had transmitted at the reception.

"That's for fourteen years of believing in me, and the fact that you'll always have a place in my heart that Ginny'll never invade." the raven-haired man said. Luna blushed, drew Harry into her chest, and whispered thanks.

_**#Every afternoon you'll find the cracks showing through**_

_**They know what I'm going through, oh yes they do#**_

Harry went in, and partially closed the door. He left a crack for Luna to peek through.

"So how about a name?" Ginny asked. Harry was momentarily stumped - his mind was everywhere. _Wrackspurts got him_ Luna thought behind the door.

"I was thinking Lily, in honour of your mother." Ginny commented. Harry's emotions went up.

"Lily's brilliant." he said. Ginny caught the radish scent, and spoke again.

"Lily Luna perhaps?" Harry faked a puzzled look at the redhead's question.

"Why would you think of that?" He felt Luna's eyes on him - even after all these years she could still search him.

"Well, that's her radish, isn't it?" Ginny asked. Luna came in.

"Yes, it is." her dreamy voice conveyed. Harry then conjured a bit of string.

"I was thinking Lily could have a necklace." he said.

"Let me guess. To mirror Luna's butterbeer cork one?" Ginny wondered.

"Yes." Harry replied. "To mirror her godmother's necklace." Ginny looked startled, but Luna hugged him and Harry thought he heard her squeal. "So... you'll do it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Luna's eyes were super bright and she swiftly kissed Harry on the cheek - it took all her willpower to make her not go for his lips.

_**#Every evening finds me**_

_**The optimist behind me**_

_**With my lost opportunity#**_

"What do you think Gin?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Ginny smiled, knowing she'd just filled Luna with the same emotion Harry had gone through when Teddy Lupin was born. Luna did have an overwhelming emotion, but not that. Her thoughts were _I know I can never have kids with Harry, but now I can channel my loving feelings into godmotherly affection_. It made her smile - and it was genuine. And over the years, Lily grew to love her 'Aunt Luna'. She was the spitting image of her grandmother, having inherited Ginny's hair and Harry's eyes, but her eyes seemed to gleam with subtle wisdom - just like her other namesake.

**AN: Did it make you emotional? I was sniffling while writing this. I was relaxing, listening to some rare Queen songs one day, and the lyrics of Lost Opportunity started a thought train 'Harry has always been Luna's lost opportunity because Ginny selfishly scooped him up without a second thought', and this exploded. There's no denying that even if Harry and Luna's bond's platonic, it's unbreakable. Who else would be Lily's godmother? Go and type 'Queen Lost Opportunity' into a Youtube search and listen to the song - the bluesy tone of the track fits the story perfectly as well. Morpheus is the Greek god of dreams, and Aletheia is the Greek goddess of truth, so they're fitting names for Luna's pets - she **_**is**_** a truthful dreamer, after all. **


End file.
